Episode 5799/5800 (25th December 2010)
Plot It's the day of Carl and Chas's wedding, and while there's a happy atmosphere at Brook Cottage with Carl, Chas is dreading the day ahead at Mill Cottage. Finally in her wedding dress and looking beautiful, Chas contemplates how she feels about being a bride. She's surprised when Paddy shows up with a gift, apologising for not being able to make it and claiming that she and Carl are meant to be together. At the church, Charity is dumbfounded when Chas starts to walk down the aisle with Zak. As the vows are read out, just as Chas is expected to say 'I will', she says, much to the surprise of the congregation, 'no'. She reveals that Carl had been having an affair with Eve, who she confronts. Chas floors Carl, and leaves the church in disgust. Carl follows after her and tries to explain his actions, before she deals him one final blow - she's not pregnant. Back at Mill Cottage, Carl pleads with Chas to take him back, but she packs her bags and leaves. Meanwhile, Aaron and Hazel are both excited as they finally take Jackson home. In Dale Head, Jackson is both sobered and impressed to see his new living arrangements. Later, Aaron hopes he's had a good day and Jackson tells him that he genuinely couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. Elsewhere, Katie's thrown when Henshall comes all the way to the village on Christmas Day to give her a present; Eric is on edge as he awaits the arrival of dinner guest Elizabeth; and Rhona looks to the future with Paddy and Marlon. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *Anya King - Millie Archer *Thomas King - Connor Hill *Justin Gallagher - Andrew Langtree Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen, front garden, dining room and driveway *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *Smithy Cottage - Living room and front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Jackson's room *Brook Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Church Lane *Dale Head - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *This special Christmas Day episode was broadcast at 6.00pm. *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''Fairytale of New York'' by The Pogues with Kirsty MacColl is used as incidental music for the episode's final scene when Chas walks out of Mill Cottage with a bag in hand. It was also played on a stereo in the scene prior when Aaron gives Jackson a T-shirt. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,780,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns